Never Again
by Army of Flying Turtles
Summary: After the 2011 Norway attacks, the personification is left completely shattered. The only person that may be able to help him may just be the one nation he constantly ridicules. RIP to all the victims of the attacks. Contains fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Denmark knew something was wrong.

Although he was known for his infamous obliviousness at times, deep down in his gut he could feel something was terribly wrong with his Norway.

Call him silly but he strongly believed that all those years of being a dual kingdom with Norway, and being in such close relations with the other Nordics blessed, or likewise cursed, them with an intimate connection found in some of the other nation groups. Take the countries that make up the United Kingdom and also Ireland for example. He also believed that it was inevitable for some nations to have such connections with each other due to their densely entwined histories and also their own feelings (like Sweden and Finland or Spain and South Italy. Like himself and his Nor). They were, in more ways than one, _human_ after all. As humans Denmark knew all too well how unhealthily co-dependent the nations were in personal nature because really, when they thought about it, they only truly had each other but in a blink of an eye that could all change. None of the nations had a set reason for being so attached with other nations however and everyone had their own opinions. The nations also took to attachment in different ways too.

So with this belief he felt that the sick feeling in his stomach and the pain that welled in his heart was fully justifiable and had something to do with Norway. And it was with this belief that he made the journey to Norway's house with his axe in tow to help in anyway he could. He didn't even wait to watch the news or even wait for his boss to call first.

He found himself strangely settled as he came up to Norway's quaint country home. Denmark is, by nature, a brash and boisterous individual but being in Norway's home, in his mere _presence_, was enough mellow him out somewhat. But only by a little mind you. Denmark was often described a formidable force of zealous energy 24/7 after all. A small smile crept upon his face at the age-old thought that the home really suited the owner. It exuded simplicity, elegance but also hidden power. Admiring the house could wait for later though. Denmark found that he was becoming increasingly edgy about Norway's state of being. So without much grace and with a lack of elegance that was a stark contrast to the home, Denmark swiftly dug out his keys from his trousers pocket and unlocked the large, heavy antique door with the keys given to him by Norway himself to use in emergencies. Though he often abused the privilege (Norway was forever complaining about how giving Denmark the keys to his home was, in his words, "The single most stupid and dangerous thing he had ever done in his existence"), he was in actuality forever thankful for it. He went inside and waited in the hallway.

"Norge! Oi Nor, ya there?"

Instead of being met with a sarcastic comment that would ensure the well being of his Norway, he was instead met with a distraught Finland, an anxious Iceland and an antsy Sweden. He dropped his axe when the tiny Fin grabbed him by the lapels of his coat.

"Tanska*, please, _please_ talk to him! He won't come out of his room, not even Ice can get him out!"

The tiny Finnish man was on him, tearful and pleading. Usually the Fin was a very cheerful young man. Always the optimist, he was often likened to a ray of sunshine amongst the Nordics and it was very easy to get along with him, but he looked near hysterical to Denmark. It was both worrying and painful to see. A soft _thump-thumping _of boots broke him out of his reverie.

"C'mon Fin. Let go of Danmark." The Swede's heavily accented timbre resonated through the quiet hallway as he gently shifted Finland off Denmark, who then sniffed quietly into the all too familiar chest.

Just what on Earth happened to Norge? Denmark looked over to Sweden for answers. He found none. It was clear that whatever happened to Norway impacted on everyone, including the Swede. Despite his intimidating exterior, Denmark could see that he was tired, upset...angry. Finland's distress wasn't helping him either. Denmark knew that the Swede cared for the Fin as much as he cared for Norway and were linked just as closely. In this situation he _could_ sympathize with him. Iceland seemed to be faring no better. His cool and apathetic facade was crumbling. Even Mr Puffin seemed stressed atop his head. It almost broke his heart seeing his friends, his _brothers _so upset. But it only served to fuel his drive to help Norway.

"Wait, what the hell happened? It'll be easier for me to deal with whatever it is if I know what's happened." He tried to keep his voice steady but almost cringed at the anxious under tone. He expected Sweden to answer him but was surprised when Iceland spoke up.

"...We don't know yet. We only know that Nor's capital and people were attacked."

Iceland's words were spat out with such disgust and loathing it was like he was spitting out venom and his voice was steadily rising, growing more and more upset.

"Norway is hurt...we know that but he won't come out. He's been in his room all day. He's been screaming and crying but we can't get to him. We've been trying to get him out of his room, even Sve tried to ram the door down but it's pretty much _useless_. ..._Brother is hurt __**and**__** we can't do a thing**__!" _

It was so rare, so very rare to see Iceland _that_ upset despite his somewhat short-temper. It was even rarer for Iceland to call Norway his brother. He himself knew it. Tears welled in his eyes and his cheeks flushed with passionate indignation and he promptly left the hallway to sit in the living room with Mr Puffin in tow.

"What are you going to do Tanska?"

He looked over to the petite owner of the voice, he didn't need to be told twice. With a small, reassuring smile for Finland, a nod for Sweden and a quick, concerned glance for Iceland, Denmark rushed up the stairs to the top floor which contained Norway's bedroom and hopefully the man himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I was sitting down one day and I started thinking about the 2011 Norway attacks and it struck me just how much damage and hurt just one person can cause. What the perpetrator did was absolutely disgusting and I'm sure many people will agree with me on that. **

**I know it's long after the actual event but over 100 people's lives and even a whole country have been affected forever and have been left behind to mourn. The whole world was also shocked by what had happened.**

**Hope you like the first chapter and any reviews, comments etc will be greatly appreciated!**

**Translations:**

**Tanska = Denmark in Finnish**

**DISCLAIMER: I THINK IT'S A BIT OBVIOUS THAT I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I would firstly like to thank those who have reviewed, added the story as a favourite or who took the time time to read it! I really, really appreciate it!**

**Oh I almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything other than the plot...**

* * *

><p>Denmark was panting slightly by the time he reached Norway's bedroom. His house was quite old fashioned and it often made Denmark reminisce about old times. Of Viking raids and festivals. The doors were no different. A heavy, antique oak door layered with iron fixtures stood proudly and was the the only thing separating him from his Norway. He decided knocking first would be best, silently praying to whoever would listen that Norway would answer him.<p>

"Hey Norge! It's me, open up!"

But it seemed as if his prayers remained unanswered. He was greeted with silence. Even after about fifteen minutes of banging and gentle pleading it seemed as if either Norway wasn't in his room or he just didn't want to answer. Denmark was having none of it and he wasn't going to give up.

"_Lukas_, if you don't come out I'll _force_ my way in!" Still silence. Denmark huffed and braced himself to ram the door down.

Once, twice, three times he ran into the door but it wouldn't budge. Then again, if Sweden couldn't get the door to budge then nothing short of blowing it up would get it to open The meant that Denmark didn't stand much of a chance either. He was going to run into it again when he was interrupted by the door unlocking and a hoarse, thick voice call out to him.

"Get in then, you b-brain dead D-Dane."

Now Denmark was really worried, Norway never stuttered unless something was seriously wrong with him. Despite the insult the Dane, for once, quietly entered the room. He didn't see Norway behind the door as he expected. He looked around for a bit before he saw the Norwegian personification outside on his balcony, staring out onto his beloved country far from the door. Denmark suspected that that troll of his must have answered the door. He breathed a sigh of relief that though Norway was definitely not OK, he was at least standing. He really did have to stop and stare for a while. Norway was beautiful. With the sun shining down on him creating a soft glow and the wind gently caressing his hair the Dane couldn't help but smile gently.

However he was soon distracted by the overwhelming smell of blood and tears. Blood stains on the bed sheets and carpet. The depressing atmosphere was suffocating. He walked closer to the man until he was standing right next to him. Norway finally turned his head to acknowledge him. He almost wished he had taken more time to prepare himself.

The man was covered in blood, covered in bruises, scratches, cuts...The Dane was speechless. He didn't expect his Norge to be so beaten up. He didn't expect to look into those eyes and find them bloodshot beyond belief and framed by heavy bags. He didn't expect to see the usual lively, if somewhat dull, sparks of Cobalt or Persian blue colouring in his eyes darken dramatically into a heavy Prussian blue. The blue of the uniform of Prussia himself. He saw stark pain, raw bitterness and uncharacteristic hostility and anger that ignited those usually passive and indifferent eyes like blue flames. His fists were clenched tightly and his arms were tense upon the balcony as his whole posture slumped onto them. Norway's whole body was shaking fiercely, it was an obvious struggle for him to even remain upright and on his feet.

Denmark felt incredibly distraught, like his heart was being snapped in two. He wanted to reach out and hold Norway to him but he was petrified that he would break. He looked so fragile. He was standing in front of the person he felt closest to in the whole world and yet he felt like a little boy again. Scared and unsure of what to do or what to say. In front of him was a man who had probably just hours before went to hell and back, but was trying his damn best to find the strength to stay awake, to stay standing. To not look weak in front of anyone.

"...Quit _s-staring _like that, you only s-succeed in look-k-king stupider than you usually do..."

Denmark snapped out of his analysis as soon as he heard his love's tiny voice. He smiled gently, all the while trying to remain calm. He reached out and gently lifted Norway bridal style, carrying him to the en-suite bathroom.

"H-hey what are you doing! P-p-put me d-down!"

"How about no? We need to get you cleaned up first and then we're gonna talk. Or would you much rather stay like this?"

Norway knew that arguing with the Dane at this point was useless. He felt like utter crap both physically and emotionally and he knew it would be stupid to carry on rejecting the help given to him even though his pride was being bruised more than his body. He would never admit it but he found being cradled to Denmark's chest so delicately, like he was the most precious thing in the world, was a really touching gesture. After all he had been through it was actually much appreciated.

When they reached Norway's en-suit bathroom (the man really did value his privacy), Denmark sat Norway in a chair before turning on the plug-in heater and the bath water, making sure the water was the right temperature and adding lavender scented bath soap. He also grabbed the biggest, fluffiest towel he could find and some loose night wear before returning to the silent personification.

Denmark tried to create small talk, to get Norway's mind off whatever happened but he was only met with reticence. He could feel anger simmering just beneath the other emotions of sadness and love. He could feel the stirrings of the Viking within him had remained dormant for some time. Whoever made his Norge suffer was not going to live for very long because if he _ever _got his hands on them...

A quiet, broken sniffing sound put out the angry fire almost immediately. Denmark rushed to Norway's side but when he looked at Norway he just wanted to cry too. Even then the Norwegian tried his best to keep the tears back, to stay strong...God his throat must have hurt...everything must have hurt. He placed the towel and the clothes next to Norway's chair and crouched down in front of the tearful Nation and he tentatively rested his hands upon Norway's lap, stroking it gently. He looked up at his love in earnest, waiting for the words to just spill out from Norway. He was shaking like a leave in a winter storm.

"T-today, someone attacked Oslo killing eight and injuring others. S-some of the b-buildings were r-r-ruined t-too but the b-buildings don't matter m-much. Then, n-not long aft-ter-"

Norway swallowed a lump in his throat, breathed in deeply and exhaled shakily. He rubbed at his eyes as if ashamed of the tears.

"- Sixty-nine dead and sixty-six injured on the island of Utøya. Some of them were no old-d-der or were younger than Ice looks. A man called Anders B-b-behring Breivik* has k-killed sixty-nine p-people and has been linked to the b-bombing in Oslo, h-he says he did it all b-by hims-self. All of t-that in the _same_ d-day, _today_, I'm wait-ting for m-more news. One-hundred and seventy-seven people d-dead or hurt. All in a m-matter of hours b-because some fucking asshole d-doesn't like how my c-country runs things." _**(1)**_

Now that shocked Denmark. Norway was one of the most peaceful and generally friendliest countries in the world these days. He was all for democracy, equality and helping others. Why would _anyone _want to attack Norway? To attack his people? The Dane was trying so hard to process this but it just wasn't registering.

What did register though, was the fact that this was a heartless, cold-blooded massacre that even involved children or, from what Norway just told him, teenagers.

The Dane knew that bombings, massacres and the sufferings of children were enough to drive every nation to tears or a deep depression for a while. When he said every nation, he meant _every _nation. Scotland was one of the oldest, fiercest and proudest nations alive but even _he _found it a mammoth task to keep the tears at bay when reminded of the Dunblane Massacre**_ (2)_**. He cried for only a day or so but was brokenhearted for months. Sometimes he would look like he was in deep thought, with a sad expression on his face. He never really told any of the other nations his business, preferring to stay around family, but when asked in one of the world meetings he merely replied, _"Naethin' much...jist wonderin' hoo some humans can be sae fell as tae skaithe wee, wyteless bairns..." __**(3)**_

When Bloody Sunday happened, Russia's already fragile, cracked mentality shattered and to this day it's a _very_ touchy subject. Many nations thought that he was insane simply because he was born insane but that's not true. There were definite reasons for his insanity and child-like cruelty. On Bloody Sunday's anniversary (and a few weeks before and after), none of the nations ever saw hair or hide of Russia but Prussia (or Kaliningrad as Russia called him) _**(4)**_ would always come to meetings looking extremely tired. When asked he would simply reply, _"Well, no one here is going to look for him every night only to find him half way into Siberia freezing and drinking himself to death are they? Someone's got to comfort him and it seems like the responsibility is mine..." _Every nation could sympathize no matter how much they hated other nations. That included Denmark.

"I know how much your hurting, I _know. _Don't...don't hide your tears from me, don't think you have to put on a strong front-"

He lifted one hand to caress Norway's cheek not only to gain his full attention, but also to reassure him.

"-I don't know what you want me to do to make you feel better, to make you _happy_ again but I'll do anything...I-I've...Look I _love_ you, in the whole world I love _you _more than _anything_...so talk to me and rely on me Norge...Lukas..._please don't shut me out." _

He looked into liquid sapphire eyes, he could see how close to broken Norway was. He was still shaking and the drying blood must have been uncomfortable.

"What did I do Denmark?"

Denmark looked at the man in confusion. He seemed to be shaking even more. Norway had bowed his head, hair covering his eyes. Despite this however, Denmark could see and feel the warm tears fall onto his hand.

"I d-don't bother anyone. I work harder than s-some other n-nations, I s-stay out of t-trouble and like all n-nations I _love_ my p-people. So why d-did this happen? It h-hurts. Matthias...Matthias it _hurts_ so much and I don't know what to do!"

Norway completely broke down then, sobbing and screaming. Breath coming out erratically and half the time he was gasping for air that just didn't seem to get into lungs. His head collapsed into his hands and he _wept. _The Dane wound his arms tightly around the lithe figure out of instinct. His tried to shush and calm the man but he was hysterical. He was so uncharacteristically hysterical that Denmark was tempted to call one of their brothers from downstairs to help. He didn't however, because he needed to be a rock for Norway and he didn't want to humiliate his love either.

He sat on the floor and gently dragged Norway down with him so that he could embrace the smaller man better. He tried talking to Norway in all the languages he knew, he would have spoken in any language if it meant that Norway would smile for him. All the while Norway clutched and grabbed at the Dane's shirt, hair and back. He held on, scared about what would happen if he let go.

"Shh, min kærlighed. It's okay, you're safe now. Just let it out. I'm right here. I'm right here_._" _**(5)**_

The sobs continued. Denmark's heart continued to break for his love.

"I'll never leave you, I'll always be right here. You _know _I'll always be here. _Jeg er så, så beklager. _I couldn't protect you, but I'm here now. Listen to me." _**(6)**  
><em>

Denmark cradled Norway's head to his chest with his right hand, his left still tightly wound around his waist. He kiss the top of his head and continued whispering sweet, _honest, _nothings into the distressed man's ear.

"-Jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker deg så mye. Ikke gi opp nå"_** (7)**_

The familiar Norwegian language stirred something in Norway. Something akin to sheer desperation, grief, love and anger. Maybe it was all of them. He responded in kind but the words were erratic- shouted out, then whispered and broken due to his sobbing and acute distress.

"I can't even_ breathe _Matthias. I can still hear their cries, my head hurts because of it. In my head they scream and cry and the gunshots and explosions...It's a c-constant p-pounding and-d ring-ging and I can't m-make it s-stop! I c-couldn't protect them! Jeg sviktet dem!" **_(8)_**

Denmark wasn't having that. It was _far _from Norway's fault.

"But Nor-"

Norway banged his small fists on the taller man's chest.

"NEI! Why did G-god do this to me! Why does he do this to all us n-nations. They were innocent and vi fortjener ikke dette!" _**(9)**_

Norway was quieter after his initial shouting. His cries turning back into broken sobs. His face was flushed and tear-stained, his eyes bloodshot and lip bleeding. He looked up at Denmark, his eyes frenzied and pained. Norway tapped his own chest.

"D-det gjør vondt...Det gjør v-vondt. My heart is broken. I don't know what to do..." _**(10)**_

After his outburst Norway continued weeping, completely brokenhearted because of the suffering of his people due to the attacks. He didn't even know what language he was speaking in anymore. Danish, English, Norwegian, Icelandic, Swedish, Finnish...They all seemed the same to him. He would grab at Denmark's hair, try to nuzzle closer, anything to soothe the pain he felt.

"On the island, they t-tried to run away, to swim away and hide. B-but he d-dressed as a policeman to lure them out. And he killed them. Some were y-younger than Ice looks! They had families and futures. Some were older and deserved to die with d-d-dignity, warm in their b-b-beds! Not like that. They d-didn't stand a chance...-"

Norway deflated and collapsed on Denmark because he was just so exhausted. Denmark caught him and positioned the man in between his legs, his head resting against the Dane's chest once more. The older man rubbed soothing circles on the smaller man's back.

"-Can you understand Mattias, I'm so t-tired...I'm so tired of hurting like this and not b-being able to do anything."

"Yeah...I und-derstand...I'm tired too...I think the whole world is t-tired..."

Norway looked up at Denmark in earnest and was surprised to see a steady flow of tears from the large man's eyes. He stroked the man's face delicately in a uncommon display of open affection. Nevertheless, he lowered his head as he continued whilst listening to the erratic beating of the heart below his ear. His eyes darkened even more to match their owner's mood.

"I d-don't know what to do Den but he will p-pay. I'll never forgive or forg-get this. Never again...this can _never_ h-happen again. So help me God he will pay for hurting m-me, for hurting you...for hurting Norway."

The Norwegian found that he was too tired to say anything else. He got his pent up feelings off his chest. And although the pain, grief and anger were still very acute, he felt a lot more centered. He couldn't help but love the stupid Dane who held him and cried for him. Though he was a demanding, stubborn, bratty and controlling child-in-a-man's-body, there was no one in the world he loved more. Sure, he loved his brothers but that was a _different _sort of love. Though the man had so many faults, Norway wouldn't have him any other way. Denmark was always so happy, reflecting his country's characteristic of being ranked as one of the happiest and most uncorrupted countries in the world. _**(11)**_ When pain ravaged Norway, when he felt helpless...Denmark was always by his side. Even if he shut himself off from the whole world, or if the whole world hated him, Denmark would still be there for him. He was the man who was personally willing to give up everything he had if Sweden would just let Norway stay with him. When Norway thought about it, he really took Denmark for granted at times...but he would probably never say any of this out right.

The two men sat on the bathroom floor for a while. Denmark continued holding Norway close throughout the rest of his breakdown until the heavy crying turned into weeping, then into whimpers, hiccups and sniffling.

"Right...do you want to have a bath still? I mean...the water's cold now but I'll just drain it and replace it with hot water."

"...Yeah. Yeah I would like a bath. I would like that very much...please."

And so Denmark got Norway to sit in the chair again, drained the chilly water and refilled the spacious tub. He helped Norway bathe, taking special care with his injuries and allowing Norway to wash himself when it was inappropriate for him to do so. He didn't want to cause Norway anymore pain so he lifted the man up gently after the bath, he dried and dressed him with a grace and tenderness that would seem so out of place in a bulking, boisterous man like Denmark. A grace he certainly didn't have earlier.

They did all this in relative silence. A comfortable silence that was only broken when really needed. When they finally left the bathroom Denmark even helped to bandage some of Norway's wounds though he knew they would heal soon enough. Norway himself felt slightly better. He knew he would face tough times ahead and the heartbreaking memories would be with him forever but for now he was content to just be with the man in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys there you have it, the penultimate chapter in this three-shot! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Reviews, comments, constructive criticisms etc are all welcome!**

**Translations and info:**

**_(1)- _Anders Behring Breivik claims that he was the only perpetrator of the attacks and he believed that Europe was loosing it's way. That the attack on Norway was 'necessary'.**

**_(2)-_ The Dunblane massacre was a multiple murder-suicide which occurred at Dunblane Primary School in the Scottish town of Dunblane on 13 March 1996. Thomas Hamilton shot 16 children dead (all aged 5 and 6), killed one teacher and injured several others before killing himself.**

**_(3)- _What Scotland is saying here is, _"How can some humans be so cruel to as to hurt small, innocent children."_**

**_(4)- _In my head cannon, because Prussia represented East Germany which became apart of the Soviet Union, he represents Kaliningrad as well as helps Germany out with, well, Germany...**

**_(5)- _My love**

**_(6)-_ I am so, so sorry.**

**_(7) _I love you, I love you so much. Do not give up now.**

**_(8)-_ I failed them**

**_(9)- _We do not deserve this**

**_(10)- _It hurts...It hurts.**

**_(11)- _Denmark has frequently ranked as the happiest and least corrupt country in the world!**


	3. Chapter 3

When all the dressing, bandaging and cleaning had been completed, Denmark couldn't help but notice the smaller man fidgeting ruthlessly with his shirt. He looked very guilty for some reason but Denmark could not possibly fathom _why. _After everything, Norway was the one who should feel the least guilt in his opinion.

"Hey, are you alright there Lukas? Ya seem a bit...I dunno..."

Norway's head snapped up at being addressed and then his cheeks burned with shame. He felt awful of course but he had already left himself so vulnerable to the taller nation that, when he thought about it, he felt there was no point in hiding anything else.

"I feel...awful Mattias...I really want _him_ to die but...b-but that's not me _at all_. I feel as though...I feel as though I've betrayed everything I stand for for saying that. Death only brings more death and two wrongs do not make a right..."

Denmark, though slow at times, knew exactly what or more exactly _who _he was talking about. He could feel a familiar heat cloud his mind.

_Damn that man for making him suffer so..._

"Listen here, Norge _look at me..._"

Norway lifted his head slightly only to find Denmark had crouched down in front of him again. He looked determined but anguished.

"You have _nothing _to feel ashamed of. _Absolutely nothing_. We all say things in the heat of the moment. I know you feel strongly about what you stand for but men like him do not _deserve _these tears and this guilt. You hear me?"

Norway, though still not fully convinced, nodded in understanding.

"I know that two wrongs can't make a right but when that man is put away to _rot_ where he belongs...though that will never be enough in my_ personal_ opinion, I know it will be right for your people and right for _you_...so don't sweat it alright?"

Norway smiled softly and felt just a bit more centered. Though millions across the world wanted him dead, and part of himself also, he would keep his head held high and show that man and the world that he will not be consumed by this hatred, it would only serve to drive his campaign for liberty further.

Denmark nodded, satisfied but then suddenly remembered something.

"D'ya want me to go get the others or would you rather they came back tomorrow or something?"

Denmark knew it was late which was why he asked. The sun had long set and the darkness covered the land. He didn't want to disturb Norway but he couldn't just leave their family downstairs. Come to think about it he had pretty much forgotten all about them, only being reminded because of the pictures on Norway's wall. A very, _very_ old painting of the five of them, the Nordic family with their charges Greenland, Faroe Islands, Orkney and Shetland all together and other pictures around the room.

Norway avoided Denmark's eyes, a light dusting of rose tinted his cheeks. He fiddled with the bottom of his over-sized shirt.

"...I'm not sure. I guess I should go say hello. I don't want to even think about how worried they must be."

Denmark was again surprised by Norway's unfounded guilt. It was a quite cute this time he still found it a little saddening.

"No, no I don't think that they mind too much. About the waiting that is, so don't sweat about it. Come I'll take you down."

Denmark felt much happier when he heard his Norge protest when he carried him bridal style all the way to front room where the rest of their family were indeed up and waiting for them.

"Norja! Ja Tanska myös! Thank God you're OK!"

The duo were almost immediately embraced by the tiny Fin who looked happy, so, so _happy,_ just to see that Norway was safe. Sweden got up, tall and dignified with a soft smile to his face. The man didn't smile very often and therefore when he did smile it was usually genuine and very warm. It suited the lofty man. His gruff voice permeated the room.

"I'm glad that you're alright."

Never a man of many words, he cleared the way to the sofa so that Noway could sit down. Denmark gently plopped Norway on the sofa next to Iceland who, as hard as he tried to hide it, couldn't hide the joyful gleam in his eyes or stop his cheeks flushing with pure ecstasy.

"Never,_ ever_, worry me like that again bróðir..."

Norway couldn't help but tear up again. He was so loved. He was so very loved by his lover and his family and he didn't know what he did to deserve it. If it wasn't for them, he would still be stuck in his room covered in blood and wallowing in his deep misery all alone.

He felt incredibly lucky as he sat with his family, all with cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows made by Finland and Sweden even brought out some Kladdkaka and other Scandinavian treats they hadn't enjoyed for a while together. He felt like laughing out loud, and he felt like crying so he did- surprising everyone completely. He felt so silly, laughing and crying at the same time, but he couldn't help himself. Iceland cuddled Norway to him but let him go once he realised what he was doing- face inflamed. The Nordics couldn't help but laugh along with him, even if it was at Iceland's slight expense, and they were happy that they actually succeeded in cheering up the usually solemn man for once.

The Norwegian's mood only seemed to improve further when he got a call from England and his brothers. He laughed when he heard Scotland ranting in the background and Wales and Northern Ireland ranting right along with him. Something about, _"We'll feed th' bastard fecking haggis if we haftae!" _Norway really liked the U.K siblings especially England and Scotland and felt his heart warm at the fact that his friends had taken time to call him. He later found out that they had called several times but he had been with Denmark in his room. They stayed up all that time just to make sure he was alright.

Norway's eye's met Denmark's as he lounged in the arm chair next to the sofa. Denmark smiled gently and took Norway's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. He brought it up to his face to lay delicate kisses on it. Norway blushed prettily but didn't make any move to remove his hand from the larger one. He was suffering yes, but he was loved and supported.

Unfortunately Finland, Sweden and Iceland had to leave to go to their hotel rooms. It was almost one in the morning and they were all very tired after a trying day. As Norway and Denmark saw them off from the front door; Norway couldn't help but miss their presence already. He was broken out of his reverie by a pair of arms winding themselves sneakily around his waist and a familiar head rest upon his shoulder.

"I think you better go to bed now...you need your rest and you got to do loads in the following weeks. I don't want you tired out."

"Since when did _you_ become my nanny?"

Denmark chuckled at that, glad that the bite had returned to Norway's tone.

"Since now."

Denmark took a steadying breath.

"You...If only you understood how much I _worry_ for you, how much I _adore _you and how _guilty _I feel that you were suffering alone through the first part of the day. Please...for me, rest."

Norway, not matter how many years passed, was always struck at Denmark's honesty when it came to his feelings. The man was honest in general but when talking to Norway he always wore his heart on his sleeve. He was the exact opposite of Norway. While Norway would try to fight his blushes and covered his true feelings with insults and disdain, the Dane would never hide the love in his eyes, would always smile indulgently and when Norway said jump he would always reply, 'How high?' only to jump twice as high. After all that happened since he woke up that morning, through the toughest times like World War II and the dissolution of the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway, despite all the corruption in the world, Denmark always remained steadfast and true.

Norway turned in Denmark's arms and raised his own to embrace the man even though his body hurt very much.

"Never, _ever _feel guilty about this morning. You... you can't be with me _all _the time. But you came to me...as soon as you knew something was wrong you came. _Thank you." _

The large Dane's eyes widened slightly, especially when Norway's hold became a little tighter.

"You stayed with me for hours. You cleaned me up and stuff. You saw me at my worse, and you still l-love me."

Norway's face was bright red. He never really liked expressing his feelings so openly.

"There's no-one, _no-one _in this world that compares to you...I...I-I...-"

Norway shook his head and decided to throw all caution to the wind. He raised himself up on his tip-toes and covered Denmark's lips with his own. Denmark's eyes widened even more. Both nations felt the other's face heat up as if on fire and a familiar electricity spark in them, igniting a deep passion within. Even if Norway couldn't put his feelings into exact words it didn't matter. Denmark knew that Norway was pouring all of his feelings into this one kiss and that thought made him hold his love closer. Norway groaned softly at this; a small keening sound.

They parted after a few minutes when air became a problem. Denmark rested his head against Norway's and both were panting lightly. Norway withdrew his hands to caress Denmark's face gently, kissing him quickly but sweetly one last time.

"Jeg elsker deg...jeg elsker deg Matthias..."

The Norwegian personification affectionately nuzzled the Dane's cheek. Denmark's heart soared and he had to restrain himself from crushing the small man in his arms. He knew that Norway was still in a lot pain despite trying his best to not let it show. Norway himself was left breathless at the ecstasy that glimmered in Denmark's eyes when he looked in to them. They transformed into liquid sky. He knew that with this man by his side he could face the madman that caused all the pain and, though he still had a long way to go, he knew that one day he would be able to move on from the tragedy and look ahead to a brighter future.

"Jeg elsker også dig Norge..."

They remained like that for a little while before they were both chuckling at their silliness because the door was still wide open. They closed it and chose to stay up a little longer, watching a random DVD. But it was quite useless. They both fell asleep within minutes, Denmark's arms wound protectively around his love and Norway cuddled tightly to his chest.


End file.
